Infant support pillow have become a staple of the modern nursery. They are lightweight, washable and serve many functions. Conventional C-shaped pillows allow an infant to be supported on its back in a reclining position or on its tummy for play time. These pillows also serve as nursing pillows, providing support for the nursing infant when the pillow encircles the mother's torso. There remains a need, however, for infant support pillows with more versatility. Specifically, there is a need for a support pillow that will accommodate two infants or toddlers, each in its own separate well, while also allowing multiple, alternate configurations.